Love Tactic
by Alsheon
Summary: Yu Wenzhou come up with a rather crazy idea to counter attack team Happy. And that may or may not involve his own feeling that shocked Happy and possibly the whole China. Ye Xiu just go down with it and Yu Wenzhou never knew it would go down this way... Yu Wenzhou/Ye Xiu.


**Up till this day I'm still crying over the fact I don't know chinese... Imagine how many fanfics of TKA I could read to satisfy my needs... Sobs... It's unfair... Why can't we born with the ability to understands every language in a breath?**

 **Fi: Because that means there's no use of _languages_ you fool.**

 **I practically drolled and squealed like a pteodactyl when I see so much ffs in AO3... But they're all chinese and I was sent to depression. I too screeched like a banshee when I stumbled to those doujin of Ye Xiu paired with Zhou Zekai and Han Wenqing in my fangirling spree... But... I c-can't... Sobs... Please... Won't some nice people who knows chinese translate them or something?**

 **Sharing is Caring! Don't keep all to yourself! I also want those!**

 **Icy: wasn't it you who always keep things to yourself?**

 **Me to Icy: Only to my sister.**

 **And how dare you Ice Queen!? Don't you see right now I'm _sharing?!_ yeah! How many fics I produced I've shared?!**

 **Thun: How arrogant!**

 **I'm not! Sobs... It's just... Won't anyone also helps me to write other TKA's fics? It's so... Lonely... This fandom is. *glanced at the TKA's chinese fandom and teared up* sobs... I also want to read TKA's fics! Others are good but still not enough fanfics!**

 **Oh... The despair trapped in limited fandom... Luckily, I'm pretty experienced with LSK, but LSK even not this limited!**

 **Uwaaahhh! I want to read fics with any pairs containing Ye Xiuuuu!**

 **Austin: Milady... Your assignment.**

 **Damn... It's still 3am past half... I still have more time *proceeds to ignore Austin.***

* * *

Love Tactics

Pairings: Yu Wenzhou/Ye Xiu, YuYe.

Tags: Tactics, can't tag anything more.

Disclaimer: TKA is not mine or Ye Xiu would be paired in anyways with everyone.

Warning: my screen-keyboard is a bit off there might be some misspellings and typos. English is not my first language so Grammar might not be perfect.

Love Tactics.

 _"You can't have Strategy in Love... But Tactics, you may have so"_

* * *

The team Blue Rain's converence room is in a state of absolute solemness. The sudden meeting was called over to discuss about their newest problem that had been announced from the upper echelons of Pro's Alliance.

It's a normal thing for clubs to be aware of the future events that had been arranged meticulously. And Blue Rain just got a news from The Alliance about their role in Special Events for Glory's Alliance tenth birthday(1).

Of course no club would refuse to join into the fun that could possibly shoots up their popularity and satisfy their fans with their performances. But the moment the new landed on Blue Rain's club building it immadiately nerve everyone.

They can't believe this happening...

The first match for Blue Rain is... Happy.

The name actually don't make them happy at all. Usually, first match would be much preffered with a weaker team to boost the team's morale but alas, fate is cruel (or maybe The Alliance is cruel, someone there must be hating Blue Rain or something there).

Can they satisfy their fans?

Blue Rain's Captain, One of the Four Master Tacticians, Yu Wenzhou gathered the main team and sub team for this meeting. This certainly needs a meeting.

Happy, in term of Trashtalking (one of the main points in deciding victory) is not losing out to Blue Rain. They have the former King of Trashtalking (and anything shameless), Wei Chen, which is Blue Rain's retired player (another problem, some Blue Rain's players still worship Wei Chen despite his long absent).

Of course it will be exciting if not horrifying to see the former and the current King of Trashtalking in a match. But there's also the former Battle God, the number one Glory's Wild Boss, Ye Qiu- or rather, Ye Xiu now, that's gonna played the True Unspecialized.

One had to know that Huang Shaotian, Blue Rain's ace player, had trashtalking his way through the sixth season before finally stopped by Ye Xiu at that time(2) though in the end Blue Rain still won the championship after beating Excellent Era and Tiny Herb.

Plus, Wei Chen himself is a very great Tactician... A master level even. It's just too bad he's retired before the term Master Tacticians is popular, if not, there's gonna be Five Master Tacticians(3) now. Another minus point for Blue Rain.

Two Master-level Tacticians in one team. Even Yu Wenzhou could barely pulled a draw against Ye Xiu in term of tactic(4). Now there's two that could watch each other's back? It's really not looking good.

"Then what should we do!?" Huang Shaotian lamented, he's really depressed! Fighting Ye Xiu is one thing, but fighting Ye Xiu plus his own master? The thought make Huang Shaotian want to keel over and curse The Alliance.

"One vs Two in trashtalking? I can handle that like a piece of cake if they're any other pros that's not Ye Xiu or Old Wei..." Huang Shaotian murmured depressedly, he put his arms on the table and buried his face in it. The other members of the team looked at him rather complicatedly, to think the Great King of Trashtalking is already depressed without the match even begin...

"Too much stress..." Zheng Yuan complained

"Captain Yu, what should we do?" Yu Feng questioned hesitantly. This is so stressing, even their godly ace is depressed. But their captain is also a god tier player and a damn good Master Tactician, so they believe in him.

Yu Wenzhou furrowed his brows, wondering about what their next step will be. His mind sent spinning to all possiblities from the coolest one to the most despicable one. Then suddenly his mind began randomly remembered that one cheesy drama Misty Rain's Chu Yunxiu shared in the QQ. It was a boring evening and no training scheduled and before Yu Wenzhou knew it he was already in the middle of movie marathon.

*Cha-ding*

An idea suddenly occured inside Yu Wenzhou's brilliant mind and even himself almost didn't believe this idea actually born from his bright mind. Because for real... This is soo stupid, stupid but worth a try. Oh- what Yu Wenzhou won't do for the fans (aside getting kissed and harassed, that's it).

His hesitating expression filled everyone's heart with anxiety but they keep faithfully waiting. Yu Wenzhou opened his mouth before closing it again, not saying anything. This only make them even more anxious.

Yu Wenzhou scanned his comrades' faces one by one thoughtfully. He looked at Huang Shaotian who's still burrying his face in his arms and wanted to say something before shaking his head in a denying way.

 _'No, if it's Huang Shaotian no one will believe it. And just gonna be treated as another quirks'_ Yu Wenzhou thought difficultly before resigned with a silent sigh.

Yu Wenzhou cupped his hands in front of his mouth and squinted his eyes solemnly. "I'll do something about it." Yu Wenzhou declared.

Huang Shaotian, who was trying to fuse his head with the table, perked up. "Really? What's your plan captain?" Huang Shaotian inquired excitedly.

"I already thought up something... Something that had a high chance to stun the entire team Happy" _and possibly the whole china._

"As expected of Captain Yu!" the rest is also excited.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Huang Shaotian is jumping in his seat.

"Something... I'm just asking you guys don't lost your focus in the match later, okay?" Yu Wenzhou requested. The rest nodded solemnly.

"What's the cue?" Li Yuan asked dutifully.

"Err..." Yu Wenzhou flushed, "You will know later. Just use the opportunity and don't disappoint me." Yu Wenzhou shooks his head and announced.

"That's my speciality!" Huang Shaotian took a pride in it.

"Go Huang Shao!" the entire team cheered for the opportunist.

Yu Wenzhou smiled, he hopes this plan will go through.

* * *

The Blue Rain is in a pinch, Yu Wenzhou knew it. Yu Wenzhou had to give it Happy's players are ellites. Damn Ye Xiu and his luck in finding players.

Chatbox keep flashing in a speed almost equal to the speed of light if you asked those who see it. Not even sparing a second to pause and take a breather. The box filled with so much tauntings and creative curse words that won't get them a red light. Message flashes after messages, the commentators had no doubt that if the entire chatbox is printed down, it could be 3 volumes magazines.

Yu Wenzhou truly envies their APM, it's likely if he joins in he would be two topics behind according the speed of their conversation. Although Wei Chen's handspeed is not up on par with those _freaks_ , he's still the same as ever... His words are sharper than any swords, and every new topics are proclaimed by him.

The names that would often appears are Troubling Rain, Lord Grim, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Windward Formation. It's a real mess. Topics keep jumping, random song lyrics are dropped, debt keep being brought up, favors are mentioned, tauntings are countless. No one could describe it justifiedly. _Chaos_ is actually much more fit than the word Mess.

Yu Wenzhou calmed his state of mind, noting this is the very right timing and he had to do something _now._

 _'For the team...'_ Yu Wenzhou whispered with red face. Yu Wenzhou shooks his head, why is he blushing? It's not like... Well to hell with it.

Yu Wenzhou's fingers move to type down a message, he closed his eyes and pressed enter.

"Ye Xiu, as always your tactics are difficult to perceive. Really charming." the message read.

"It's never have been a boring time with you..." Yu Wenzhou sent his second message the train-like chatbox slowed down. Wei Chen stopped his trashtalkings, Huang Shaotian slowed down his typing pace and Steamed Bun went silent (the message is clearly for his dear senior of course he shuts up.)

"Haha. Thank you, thank you." Ye Xiu thanked casually, he don't know how to respond aside for the polite thanks.

"Still so hard to read." Yu Wenzhou shooks his head helplessly.

"A pro shouldn't let himself become an open book everyone can read" Ye Xiu calmly retorted.

"I would let myself become an open book for you to read..." Yu Wenzhou is blushing like a red tomato as he sent that message cursing The Alliance repeatedly for forcing him into this situation.

"Ehh..." Ye Xiu is speechless.

But on the other side Yu Wenzhou shooks his head and patted his chest. "The truth is, I've been in love with you for a really long time... After the match how about a date?" Yu Wenzhou boldly stated

The chatbox skidded to stop. The audience went silent. The people in commentary box had nothing to say. Everyone is busy gaping at the sentences that Yu Wenzhou had sent.

WHAT IS THIS!?

A confession in the middle of a match?

This is the first time in Glory's history! Moreover the one who confessed and the one who got confessed to are godly existences in Glory! Everyone is downright speechless. Of course that disbelieving atmosphere did not stay long as like under magic everyone cried out incredulously.

""WHAAAAATTTT!?""

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, I did not expect in the middle of intese match Blue Rain's captain, Yu Wenzhou, decide to proclaim his undying love for Happy's captain, Ye Xiu! Moreover, he's not the type to joke around, is he serious!?" The commentator exclaimed with a bit spicy gossipy tone at the end. New topic! Finally, There's romance gossip in Glory!

Everything and everyone immadiately went on riot, they immadiately shouts out (whether in glee or disbelieve).

 _"Hello? Hello? Jing Jing? This is Cai Lin, quick are you watching Glory's match now? Turn the tv on! Yu Wenzhou confessed to Ye Xiu! Nooo! I'm not kidding, I'm serious!"_

 _"Feng Lan!? Feng Lan, damn sis. See Glory's match! Your OTP is cannon!"_

 _"Xun'er, are you seeing Glory's live match? Yesss! YuYe is CANNON!"_

 _"Diao Lin! Change channel! Finally, some romance in Glory! I knew this day will come eventually!"_

 _"Hello FuFu, Yu Wenzhou confessed to Ye Xiu!"_

Many people immadiately pulled out their phones and called their close relative and/or friend to share their news and joys.

"Blue Rain's Yu Wenzhou with Happy's Ye Xiu?! Is there gonna be teams unification after this? They will be too OP!"

"God Yu likes God Ye? Oh my God..."

"What's happening! This is too fast!"

Everyone that's watching live or live streaming are all discussing about it in a state of absolute bafflement.

"As you all can see Blue Rain's captain just confessed. This is the first confession ever in Glory's history!" The commentator took pleasure in fanning the flame to keep the news hotter than it already is.

Cheers are deafening at some places. At some other places, the cries and the cheers of "Accept it God Ye!" is also deafening. Others would be "Get Sooomee". Of course there are some who don't like the turn of event at all and not so few too. While the rest is in dillema, should they cheer even though they have crush on both?

Team Happy is exceptionally silent. Looks like the players behind the characters are also in a state of disbelieve. No matter what it's a confession to their captain! In the middle of match nonetheless!

"What...?" Tang Rou is speechless, her dainty delicate hands are tense and froze mid air as she wasn't so sure what to do next.

"Why, could it be...?" Su Mucheng furrowed her brows.

"It's Senior's affair, I shouldn't meddle in" Steamed Bun nodded determinedly feeling like a wise sage after coming into the decision.

"What the F*ck!?" Wei Chen yelled to his screen.

"What!?" Mo Fan cried out, just what is wrong with these pros!?.

Team Blue Rain was also taken back by their captain's declaration and left gawking at the chatbox before swiftly gained back their focus as they recalled their captain's order. They have to seize this opportunity!

Huang Shaotian took the first blood. He jumped out of his strategic despicable hiding place and made a quick swift run toward one character, determined that he must _kill_ this one person. Troubling Rain raised his sword, gleaming in coldness of killing intent.

Troubling Rain slashed downward, left, right, upward, stab, swing, drifted to the other side, pushed back... Chains of attack instantly bombarded Windward Formation.

"What The Hell!?" Wei Chen shooks his mouse and clicked a few times trying to shrugg at least one attack that could create an opening to break free. But alas, what Huang Shaotian needs is one slip... And he get that one slip since the start. Before long Windward Formation died.

"F*ck Shaotian!" Wei Chen typed down, not caring the red alarm resounded. He's dead anyway.

"One tactician down," Huang Shaotian announced smugly after the announcement of Windward Formation's death appeared.

Qiao Yifan's One-Inch Ash trasported in, The (originally) innocent youth was also still in a state of disbelieving. Sub teams still could see the match from their own player chamber after all.

"Old Wei died!" Steamed Bun Invasion confirmed unnecessarily.

Team Blue Rain went for the strike, moving perfectly to match the chatterbox's tempo. Team Happy immadiately fell into a disadvantage, their tempo is messed up, and they lost the grasp of opportunity, luckily Steamed Bun seemed to be unaffected at all having long understood that his senior is just _that_ charming.

At this moment Su Mucheng's Dancing Rain jumped from her post with Aerial Fire and launch several crowd control skill trying to give her teammates a second to gain themselves back. Su Mucheng is also a typical woman who was the best of friend with Chu Yunxiu, after Huang Shaotian launched an attack, she may not realized it. But when the entire Blue Rain attacked she realized, it had been a trap (No wonder she felt the scenario is familiar yet foreign- just when she almost screamed in joy).

Dancing Rain immadiately engaged in a fight and Ye Xiu stepped in filling the hole.

"Everyone focus, don't lose the tempo. Gain back the opportunity" Ye Xiu reminded sternly.

"Tsk, tsk. Blue Rain's Yu Wenzhou, who know you could be this despicable? I can't believe you thought up that plan, you actually stoop so low?" Ye Xiu typed down.

Everyone then realized... Trashtalking, Yu Wenzhou was only trashtalking! There's no rule against trashtalking but to have Yu Wenzhou trashtalking? That's Huang Shaotian's job! The fangirls began to feel disappointed.

"We can talk about it later..." Lord Grim's name flashed and a message appeared.

"The date I mean... I would love to :)" Ye Xiu added a smiley face in the end that's somehow looks extremely cute.

Everyone is once again struck speechless. Is this trashtalking or flirting? They can't differ them at all!. Yu Wenzhou swallowed and stay to focus, telling himself to not look at the chatbox but his eyes betrayed him and keep expectantly glancing at the chatbox.

"That's it if the offer's still up, if not..." Lord Grim trailled off.

"I could be the one who offer it, how's it?" Ye Xiu typed down with a lazy smile. Yu Wenzhou's face flushed red, not because the cheesy invitation but because they actually doing _this_ with the whole China as witness.

Both are still in the tangled webs of mind games they had created unaware that in QQ, the pros that aren't from Blue Rain or Happy is discussing it crazily.

* * *

 _Xiao Shiqin: I CALLED IT! PAY B*TCHES! *Evil Laughing Emoji*_

 _Li Xuan: Hot Dammnn!_

 _Chu Yunxiu: HUURRAHH! YESSSS! YUYE! YUYE! YUYE! Two hundred yuan says they will go to that date! *Partying Emojis* *Dancing Emojis* *Celebrating Emojis*._

 _Wang Jiexi: Blue Rain made another history huh? That "He-Who-Changes-The-Alliance's-Rule" tittle is not enough? Now their captain also made one?_

 _Zhang Jiale: To think in the middle of match... What a gamble._

 _Han Wenqing: Well, Blue Rain's Yu Wenzhou learned from Wei Chen after all._

 _Sun Xiang: Hey! I was planning to do that to senior Ye Xiu this season! Damn **Yu Wenzhou** , Damn **Swoksaar**!_

 _Zhang Jiale: Damn Yu Wenzhou, I really thought it would be someone like Huang Shao or Han Wenqing. Yu Wenzhou is the last person I would ever guess..._

 _Zhang Jiale: Well, second to Zhou Zekai._ He added as an after thought.

 _Zhou Zekai: I resent that..._

 _Tang Hao: Someone stop this madness._

 _Yang Cong: I'll take that bet Yunxiu._

 _Chu Yunxiu: You're on! Who else!?_

 _Li Xuan: Sign me in!_

 _Zhang Jiale: Me too! There's no way Yu Wenzhou would move that fast after confessing in this manner!_

 _Wu Yuce: Is he even confessing for sure? By the way I go for they won't go to the date._

 _Xiao Shiqin: They won't take it that far, at the very least, Due tomorrow. I'll set my bet. Two hundred yuan._

 _Xu Bin: This weekend for sure._

 _Chu Yunxiu: noted, noted. Who else?_

 _Wang Jiexi: I'll join in I guess._

See other chat.

* * *

Back in the match Yu Wenzhou smiled ruefully. He's afraid after thus match he can't face the media possibly ever again.

"I always admire your bright mind..." Lord Grim's name flashed again.

Yu Wenzhou shooks his head exasperately, "Thank You," he answered trying not to let Ye Xiu's words into his mind.

"We'll talk again after Blue Rain won." Yu Wenzhou typed down arrogantly trying regain back his dignity.

"Haha, no no. We won't talk it after Blue Rain won... We'll talk it after Happy won."

The match ended with very slight score... Happy wins.

* * *

Yu Wenzhou sighed tiredly after the reporters stopped chasing after them having been stopped by the fierce bodyguards.

They're really persistent... What date? There won't be any date. Those monsters are always crazy for juicy gossips! And what about pent up emotion? Their mother...

Yu Wenzhou pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in concentration and starts getting a headache when someone tap him rather relucantly.

"Captain Wenzhou?" It was Huang Shaotian.

"What is it?" Yu Wenzhou turned his head to look at Huang Shaotian and the rest with a kind smile.

Huang Shaotian arched his brows and carefully pointing towards the direction they're heading. Yu Wenzhou's tired eyes directed to that direction and froze as his eyes caught the sight of an irressistably attractive man leaning on the wall smoking with that sly smirk directed at Yu Wenzhou.

"You..." Yu Wenzhou have no words at all as he stared at the man whom he had 'confessed' to earlier.

"Should we talk about the date now?" Ye Xiu straightened and asked with a head tilt.

Yu Wenzhou blinked then laughed, amused. His eyes once again trailled to that handsome smiling face and he shooks his head fondly, "Of course," Yu Wenzhou replied with a loving smile. The kind and soft captain approached the opposing team's captain.

"But we should go to Blue Rain's hotel suit first. I should change" Yu Wenzhou tugged on his Blue Rain team jacket that undoubtedly will bring alot attention.

"I will go with you, it's efficient that way." Ye Xiu smiled as he decided.

"Sure," Yu Wenzhou nodded an offer a gentleman hand towards Ye Xiu.

"May I?" Yu Wenzhou motioned and Ye Xiu slipped his hands in Yu Wenzhou's.

"You should change too" Yu Wenzhou gestured at Ye Xiu's Happy team jacket.

"I will borrow your suit then," Ye Xiu stated decisively

"That's so exciting." Yu Wenzhou chuckled and walked hand in hand with Ye Xiu. Their clothes clashed well, Blue and Red... So eyecatching. Luckily Blue Rain's mini busses are nearby.

Team Blue Rain left there standing in silence gaping like fishes. Huang Shaotian blandly pulled out his phone, snapped a picture of the two from behind, and sent it straight to QQ into Pro's inner circle chatroom.

~•~

 _"They'd totally go on that date." _ Huang Shaotian typed down resolutely.

 _"HELL YEAH! PAY UP B*TCHES!"_ Chu Yunxiu cheered.

 _"They totally took it fast don't they?"_ Xiao Shiqin complained

 _"Damn they are..."_ Zhang Jiale is speechless as well

 _"Shit..."_ Li Xuan cursed

 _"Your bank account Chu Yunxiu"_ Wang Jiexi requested.

Chu Yunxiu typed down her bank account.

 _"Sis Chu, totally split it for me later..."_ Huang Shaotian demanded

 _"Sure, get me the photo of those two lovebirds from the front first."_ Chu Yunxiu agreed with a condition

 _"Ehh?"_ Huang Shaotian groaned.

 _See other chats_

* * *

 **Now, let's checklist Yu Wenzhou's name, what do we have left? Huang Shaotian, Han Wenqing... Y'know I found it funny how Huang Shaotian's in top of my list of who to ship with Ye Xiu but till now, I still hadn't made a fic with him and YX together!**

 **For YuYe shipper out there! *throw it to the crowd and immadiately scared to death***

 **(1) F*ck the timeframe. I simply making up event here, no- It's not the official tournament. Just some event... Like 24 All stars.**

 **(2) at the Donghua, it was mentioned Huang Shaotian trashtalked his way through before stopped by Ye Xiu, I guess it could be said in the match w/ EE. Ye Xiu dose off Huang Shaotian's trashtalks. But in the sixth season the final teams are Blue Rain and Tiny Herb, which resulting the lost of Tiny Herb.**

 **(3) Ye Xiu was still called Master Tactician even after he retired, it's just as fair if the term is known earlier Wei Chen will also be the Master Tactician.**

 **(4) in term of tactic and strategies. IMO, Yu Wenzhou and Ye Xiu are the same. Ye Xiu mentioned that if Yu Wenzhou's handspeed is at least Pros' avarange there won't be any competition. Proving how serious Ye Xiu see Yu Wenzhou as an opponent. Let's just face it, Ye Xiu alone is hard to beat and basically no competition. Yu Wenzhou? He would be the second Ye Xiu!**

 **Alright, screw this. Pray for me to success tomorrow guys! It's another practice test! Yeah! Can u believe that!?**


End file.
